DE AMORES Y¿ME TENGO QUE BEBER ESO?
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Shion dice que Dohko es un exagerado y Dohko lo acusa de descuidado ¿quien cederá primero?


Serie de one shots, drabbles y viñetas de los dorados y sus relaciones, esta vez es el turno de Shion y Dohko, espero lo disfruten.

 **Summary:** Shion piensa que Dohko es un exagerado, mientras el pelirrojo acusa a su pareja de descuidado, una extraña bebida es la causa de la discordia… ¿quien cederá primero?

 **De amores y… ¿me tengo que beber eso?**

By: Cassiopeia Medea Solo/Leo no Cassiopeia

Luego de pasar toda la noche en el taller subterráneo de Aries, una sudorosa figura se encontraba trabajando muy concentrado en la reparación de las armaduras ¿es que acaso era necesario que las destrozaran de esa manera? Había que ver que esos inconscientes no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que costaba reparar una armadura ni de que estas sufrían cada vez que eran dañadas, estos eran algunos de los pensamientos de dicho caballero.

\- estos estúpidos, son unos desconsiderados, mira que causarle tanto daño a una armadura y era solo un estúpido entrenamiento- se quejaba Shion continuando con su trabajo.

Una risa estridente se escucho a sus espaldas, no era necesario voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Que molesta manía tienes de apagar tu cosmos, un día de estos me asustaras tanto que causaras que te rompa la cabeza con el martillo – le dijo molesto.

\- tranquilo borrego, no es conmigo que estas molesto.

\- ¿quien dijo que estoy molesto?

\- debes de estarlo para decir tantas veces la palabra estúpido en la misma oración.

\- estoy un poco cansado, no me hagas caso.- dijo dejando sus herramientas y recostando un poco el cuerpo de la mesa.

\- claro que te hago caso, me preocupas. Trabajas demasiado, no solo como caballero, también como el herrero del santuario.- le decía mientras recogía el cabello que se le había pegado a Shion de la frente por el sudor, luego acaricio los vendajes que cubrían las muñecas del lemuriano. –también me preocupa que un día de estos te vayas a quedar sin sangre, razón por la que te traje algo, ya vuelvo.- dijo antes de salir disparado del primer templo.

El chino salió del taller dejando confundido a su pareja, viniendo de Dohko seguramente sería cualquier potingue raro de esos que al librano le encantaba preparar, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un ligero desayuno de frutas, algunas galletas y queso fresco y efectivamente un jugo extraño que Shion no supo reconocer y que su color rojo sangre no ayudaba a que quisiera probar.

\- ¿me puedes decir qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto señalando el vaso con la bebida – ni creas que me voy a tomar esa porquería.

\- no es una porquería y si te lo tomaras, hasta la última gota, eso lo aseguro o dejo de llamarme Dohko – le respondió con falso enojo.

\- no soy un niño Dohko, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, estas exagerando.

\- deja de ser infantil Shion es solo jugo de remolacha y zanahorias, no mata, peor sería que te enfermes debido a la cantidad de sangre que utilizas en cada reparación, eres demasiado descuidado.

\- pero se ve asqueroso, no me importa, no me pienso beber eso. – le respondió reticente.

\- ¿es tu última palabra, entonces?

-así es, no me beberé ese menjunje extraño ni que mi vida dependa de ello.

\- entonces no me dejas más opción que recurrir al plan b, Shion.

\- ¿de que estás hablando, cual plan b?

El chino se acerco a él lentamente, casi como un tigre cuando acecha a su presa, le quito las herramientas que Shion había vuelto a sostener de manera inconsciente y las coloco en la mesa, se acerco aun mas mientras le susurraba algunas palabras al oído.

-te lo pondré de esta manera borrego berrinchudo, o te comes todo tu desayuno y te tomas hasta la última gota de tu delicioso jugo o tienes vetada la entrada a Libra durante los próximos dos meses, y no- dijo interrumpiendo el intento de hablar del otro – no haré visitas express a Aries, ni tampoco nada de sexo durante tu veda.

\- espera…¿QUE? No puedes hacer eso.

\- por supuesto que puedo, con lo débil que estas, no estás en condiciones para aguantar nuestras sesiones amorosas.

\- eso es trampa Dohko, no puedes sobornarme con sexo, es…es injusto- le grito indignado.

\- no lo es, si para que te cuides debo recurrir a estos métodos, no dudes ni un segundo que lo hare, así que te aconsejo que mejor te comas tu desayuno y te tomes todo tu jugo- le dijo depositando un beso en su frente y saliendo sonriendo del taller, dejando a un muy enojado Shion maldiciendo entre dientes.

\- chino tramposo – le grito desde adentro.

Alrededor de dos horas después Dohko regreso al taller, Shion seguía trabajando en la reparación de las armaduras sin prestar atención al recién llegado, solo el sonido de la fuerte carcajada de su amante pudo sacarlo de su concentración, sabía perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él, pero no podía importarle menos, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que lo dejaran sin sexo dos meses no luego que su compañero había estado alrededor de un mes fuera del santuario en una misión.

\- que es lo que te parece tan divertido, chino endemoniado?

\- veo que te has vuelto un borreguito muy obediente, felicidades Shion.

\- no me jodas Dohko- le contesto enojado.

Al lado de Shion, en la misma mesita donde Dohko había dejado el desayuno y la bebida de la discordia unas pocas horas atrás, se encontraba el plato aun con migajas de galleta y el vaso manchado del líquido rojo. Dohko volvió a reírse de Shion y este le pego con un mazo, no importa cuán testarudo fuera Shion, Dohko sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo ceder.

 **Fin**

Espero les haya gustado, un momento tonto entre estos dos. Porque no todo es estarse matando en las estúpidas batallas de los estúpidos dioses.

Poseidón: deberías mostrar más respeto ya que tu esposo es un dios y tú misma la reencarnación de una.

Cassie: respeto las pelotas que no tengo, mejor cállate o te mando a dormir con Kaysa y le digo a todos que duermes con un peluche gigante de Nemo.

Poseidón: ganaste.

Cassie: lo sé.

Los quiero, he estado bastante enferma y con mucho trabajo, aun no estoy completamente bien, pero al menos puedo continuar con mis trabajos atrasados, estoy trabajando con unos cuantos one shots de esta serie, las cartas restantes de los caballeros y algunos poemas más, además del próximo cap del Ángel y el loto, así que pronto tendrán mucho de mí.

Los quieroooooooooooooooo.


End file.
